


3 Times In which David is Clumsy and Jack is Convenient

by 10_pasesfire



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clumsy david, Cute, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm Sorry, Jack is there to catch him though, Lady snyder, M/M, Modern Era, javid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10_pasesfire/pseuds/10_pasesfire
Summary: Basically what the title says. David is clumsy and Jack saves him from himself until a date is made finally. Maybe more accident prone than clumsy but yeah.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying. Hopefully not failing entirely. Comment and enjoy. :D

1.

David Jacobs was many things. He was smart, nice, and an overall great talker. One thing he wasn't, was a good waiter. Actually, he was pretty sucky. Another thing David Jacobs was, is clumsy and that doesn't help with the whole restaurant thing. People around Pulitzers Diner were beginning to think his name was 'Sorry' as much as he said it. It wouldn't be a normal day unless David dropped something, broke something, spilled something, and pissed off a customer because of it.

This day was no different. Except for one thing.

The first time David ran into a Mister Jack Kelly was at this very diner. He was going around tables and hadn't had an issue yet. He was actually quite proud of himself. It was 3:00 o'clock when...she...came in. The terror of the diner: Lilith Snyder. She had been known to lash out on anyone who so much as looked at her funny. She was one scary woman, her face always fixed with a sneer and powdered more than a clown. At that same time, jack had been seated at the table across from her.

David had been assigned to her table, which he was definitely not okay with. But, he was determined to make everyone proud by not being the one to set her off. He approached her table with as cheerful a smile as he could muster and greeted her.

"Hello Ms. Snyder. Welcome to-"

"I know where I am, can you just take my order boy." She snapped, cutting him off. It was less of a question and more of a demand. 

"What would you like?" Me mustered through clenched teeth trying not to mouth off, as another thing he was, was a smart mouth. She gives her order at top speed with so many specifics it's not even on the menu anymore. David wasn't even sure he got it all but definitely wasnt about to ask her to repeat it. He went to the kitchen and gave the order. It was minutes later when her order was up and David went to grab it.

He was carrying it back and was doing fine until he got down the stairs. He tripped down the bottom stair and was pitched forward, the food flying from his hands. He was heading for a face plant with the floor when someone stepped up and wrapped an arm around his waist keeping him from hitting the ground and straightening him up.

David looked at his saviour: a tall man with dirty blonde hair, slightly too long but somehow suiting him in a way it wouldn't suit anyone else. A smirk was on his face.  
"You alright kid?"

David blushed as he realized two things. A) he was staring at the gorgeous stranger and B) said gorgeous stranger still had an arm around his waist. As they stood there like that for what seemed like forever, everything seemed to melt away until a familiar, shrill voice pulled them both back into reality.

"DO YOU HEAR ME BOY?" Ms. Snyder's voice made him flinch out of his trance as she shot into one of her famous rants, causing a scene as she has many times before. "I come here for a nice meal and what do I get? I get it ALL OVER ME!" David paled as he noticed the food that had flown through the air had found it's way all over Ms. Snyder.

"I'm so, so sorry." He tried. He was thinking about getting down on his knees and begging forgiveness just in case but thought better of it. "I'm really sorry." He repeated lamely.

"Oh, you're sorry? Well then I guess I'll just forget about it...NOT!" She stormed forward and David moved backward but forgot about the stairs once again and fell onto his butt. She grabbed him by the ear like a school teacher, dragging him away toward the managers office all the while ranting. "I can't believe this! This is what happens when you hire CHILDREN to do anything..." And she went on.

Jack watched as the cute, bright eyed boy was dragged off like a little kid by the ear with a deep, crimson blush on his face. Jack smiled to himself. He'd have to come to this diner more often.

2.

Jack Kelly was not much of a reader. He didn't go to bookstores often, but he decided it was time to get some new western comics. He had been through all the ones he owned multiple times already. So, one fine Saturday afternoon, he made his way to Half-Priced Books. He was walking through, examining all the sections of books. Though he didn't go to the book store often, he enjoyed it when he did. His favorite section was the antique book section with all the old books. They were very interesting to him and as he approached it, he saw him. The kid form the restaurant was in that section. He was up on a step stool examining the books that were higher up. his eyes were on the very top row of books when something seemed to catch his eye and his face lit up with a smile which Jack found very cute. Jack looked on as the boy with the mess of curls reached up to get whatever book he had his eyes on. He stretched his arm to its full extent but fell short of the book. He let out a sigh of frustration. Jack was ready to go help him as he was taller than the boy when the boy started standing on his toes. He was right about to reach it when he lost balance and fell back. Jack sprang from his spot, catching the boy in his arms before he could hit the ground. The boy had instinctively wrapped his arms around Jack's neck bringing a smile to Jack's face. It gave him a warm feeling to have this adorable stranger so close to him once again. Jack examined his face, noticing the light freckles across his nose. His bright blue eyes were wide as he stared into Jack's brown ones and everything seemed at peace. Then the boy seemed to panic and flailed out of Jack's grasp and landed on his back. Jack held out his hand, holding in his laughter. The boy took it and stood, his cheeks and ears now as red as a tomato.

"T-Thanks." he said to Jack, avoiding eye contact. He bit his lower lip, shy and embarrassed under Jack's gaze.

"It's fine. I'd catch you any day. Which, I've done twice now this week."

David's eyes showed recognition as he said "Oh yeah! So you were at the restaurant. I thought...I wasn't sure it was you. Thanks for then too."

"No problem. Sorry I didn't save you from that woman too, but I was kind of scared she would eat me." David now knew that the tall, handsome stranger also had a thick, New York accent which only added to his perfect aesthetic. 

"I get it. She's not exactly the friendliest woman."

"What happened anyway? After she dragged you away like a puppy?"

"She had a long, convoluted argument with my manager about my incompetence as a waiter. Basically everything she says EVERY time she comes to the restaurant. Honestly she is the most despicable, fantastically horrendous woman! I understand her being mad but she was just super ugh! And to go as far as calling me a child! Yeah I'm young but a lot of waiters are and let's be honest who isn't a child compared to her she is so old! She completely humiliated me and...and I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to rant your ear off."

Jack shrugged with a half smile and patted the boy on the back. Definitely not an excuse to touch him.

"Hey, sometimes you just need to let off some steam. It sounds like you have a lot to let out. We could talk about it if you want?"

"No, no. I'd better go. But thank you again Mister..?"

"Kelly. Jack Kelly." He extends his hand to the boy who grabs it and gives him a firm shake.

"David Jacobs." he responds and then beats a quick retreat. Jack is left with a smile on his face and the hope of running into the boy again.

3.

David was indeed running across campus. He had overslept of course and was running late for class and all the while he was rummaging through his bag. He was barely paying attention to his surroundings as he searched endlessly for the homework assignment that he had stayed up so late for. He'd just found it when he tripped over a stump in the sidewalk and was sent flailing through the air until he hit the ground. He landed hard on his stomach, knocking the air out of him.

He was struggling to get up when he heard a familiar voice.

"Well, looks like the klutz has fallen again!" Oscar Delancey. Where he was, his brother Morris was surely close behind.

"Yeah, have a nice trip twinkle toes?" His brother laughed. David managed to get to his knees and took a few deep breaths trying to regain his composure and all the while ignoring the two imbeciles. He looked for the homework that had flown from his hand as they continued behind him.

"Aw, don't ignore us David! We just wanted to make sure you were okay." Morris taunted.

"I'm great. Will you disappear now?"

"Why so serious? Hey, is this what you're looking for?" David looked up as Oscar fished his notebook out of the fountain he'd fallen in front of. He took a swipe at it but was yanked back by his book bag by Morris.

"Come on David," Morris cooed in his ear. "You gotta work for it!" David kicked Morris in the shin and he backed off a little as David made another grab for his homework but Oscar jumped away and Morris shoved him from behind. He ran into Oscar who sent a hard blow to his stomach and he was on the ground again. Oscar grabs him by the collar and yanks him up.

"Fallen again, huh? Maybe if I knock some sense in to you," he said as he raised his fist, but he never finished his sentence. Someone came out of nowhere and shoved Oscar away, forcing him to drop David's collar and he was on the ground once again. He scrambled to grab his notebook as a scuffle went on. When he looked back the other two were running off and no other than Jack Kelly was approaching him.

"You know, we might as well just make this a regular thing!" He jokes, lending David a hand. "You alright, Davey?"

David blushed at the nickname as he grabbed his hand and stood. "I'm just fine. I just...yeah this is a bit weird." He said, holding his abdomen.

"Maybe it's the universe trying to tell us something. You think? You believe in destiny Davey?" David noticed that Jack was very close. His grip on his notebook tightened as Jack ran his fingers along David's cheek. It found it's way around back to his neck and Jack was pulling his face forward. His lips grazed David's as if asking for permission and when David didn't pull away, Jack went for it.

His soft lips crashed against David's. Jack started biting at David's lower lip emitting a gasp from the smaller boy. Jack's hands found their way into David's curls, rubbing through them and sending goose bumps down the other boy's back. When Jack finally pulled away, he left David in a daze. He could hardly think straight. All he knew is that the hot boy he'd run into a total of three times just gave him the most passionate kiss he's ever had.

"So," Jack smiled and wrapped his arm around the smaller boy's waist. "It's a date?" He stated more than asked. David's only response was a few stuttered words of disbelief before ultimately smiling and nodding as a blush spread across his nose. Jack ruffled his hair.

"Great, then you should probably get to class, cutie." David's eyes went wide and he ran off to class, only stumbling once.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying. Hopefully not failing entirely. Comment and enjoy. :D


End file.
